Peptalking the Bear
by Novice4129
Summary: Summer Rose had received a suspicious message about her friend. Being a good friend that she is, the young woman went to help her distressed sounding friend. Only to receive a shock of a lifetime at what had happened to the mighty bear faunus. A follow up on Team STRQ's First loss.


Peptalking the Bear

It has been about three years since Summer graduated Beacon. Her team still goes strong even if they are separate for now. Well, mostly, because last time Summer saw, Raven was four months pregnant with Taiyang's child. How did that come to pass? Raven won't let her blonde husband talk about it. Qrow had been teasing Raven about her getting irresponsible, which was rewarded by a punch in his smug face from the super irritated mother to be. All in all, Tai was actually looking forward to being a parent. Raven seemed apprehensive about it, but apparently Tai promising that he would do all he can to help with this seemed to reassure her.

But right now, Summer wasn't all rainbows and sunshine about the addition to her team mates' family. That was because she had received a message from Yrsa. Ever since Summer was able to prove the bear faunus' innocence of a crime she didn't commit, the two had become friends. Although Yrsa would never say it aloud. Anyway, the message told Summer to get to an address given in the message and help. That rang alarm bells in the white cloaked young woman's head, because Yrsa never asks help directly. What's more, the address led to a Dust shop called "Dust-in Dharke". Contrary to the store's name, the business is legit and more importantly it was located in Vale's so called "Zoo District". Otherwise known as the district where all the faunus live. It's not too bad, but it's not the best area in Vale either. But back to the shop, it was ran by the most faunus friendly human on the planet, according to the faunus that had shopped there. Although there are some weird rumors about the man having a... shady history. But considering the man's reputation among faunus that live there, Summer believed those rumors being just that, rumors.

But now Summer was staring at the shop which didn't have much business going on at this hour. But then again, not many people are moving right now. Summer would have come during the brighter hours but Yrsa's message explicitly told her to come at this time. Now it would be stupid from Summer to just take a suspicious message that doesn't sound like the angry bear she knows at face value, if she hadn't left a message for her team, telling them where she would be around this time and be ready in case she won't call at an appointed time. Should anything happen to her, they would know about it almost immediately

Looking at the store front that still had the lights on inside, Summer took a calming breath before entering the store. The store was about the size of a small convienience store with aisles of goods on shelves. And at the far wall next to the sales desk were containers for a decent variety of Dust. Manning the desk was the biggest man Summer had ever seen. The man was light skinned, clad in simple black t-shirt underneath a clerk apron from what Summer could see of the man. The man had slid back brown hair and strong features. The man also had a dark brown beard along his jaw and a thin moustache.

The moment the man spotted Summer, he squinted at her for an instant before switching it to a welcoming smile. "Welcome to Dust-in Dharke, where Dust comes in even in the Darkest of hours," The clerk welcomed with a deep voice and a charming smile, "How can I assist such a lovely lady this evening?"

Summer was caught off guard by the man's demeanor. The guy's jovial personality didn't seem to match with his huge body. Which, as Summer got closer, now noticed that the guy looked obese, but his arms had some serious muscles in them. Shaking her head, the white Rose asked the man a serious question. "Do you know about Yrsa Bloodspray," Summer asked.

And at that moment, the man's smile faltered a little bit, "You a friend of hers or something?"

"Yes," Summer said as she held on to her weapon as the man seemed to reach for something under the desk.

"That filthy animal won't leave its cellar until its payed all the money it owes me with its body," the man then growled defiantly.

"WHAT!?" Summer practically screamed, hand clutching her weapon tighter.

"Now I will have to ask you to leave," The man then said as he drew out a shotgun from under the table. Pointing it at the White Rose.

Except in less than a second, Summer had drawn her weapon and leaped over the counter, before disarming the man and bringing the blade to his throat. "Now you listen here, you bastard! You will tell me exactly where Yrsa is, or I'll make an eunuch out of you," the silver eyed young woman threatened before lowering the blade towards the clerk's groin.

To Summer's surprise, the clerk chuckled at the threat. "Word to word," the man said, before slowly pointing beneath his desk, "If you could get me that walkie-talkie, I would let you go to where she is."

Summer backed off from the man before slowly picking up the black communicator,which came to life as she pressed the button. "_Squirt, if it's you holding the communicator, stop threatening the fat bastard so he can let you in. But if it's you holding it, Dartz, then hurry up and let her in!_" Came the impatient voice of Yrsa through it. Which earned a confused look from Summer.

"You heard the lady, she wants to see you now," The man, apparently named Dartz said with a friendly smile as if he didn't just try to threaten Summer. Or as if he himself wasn't threatened.

"Wait, what the heck's going on!?" Summer demanded, but still lowered her weapon.

"This was Yrsa's idea," the huge man said as he took this as his que to move to a heavy metallic door which was previously hidden by his frame. "Said that you would respond by threatening my manhood if you were the real deal," Dartz added in as he pressed a code into the numpad on it before opening it. "Now get in there, maybe you could talk some sense into her," the man finished as he motioned for Summer to get in.

"Whuh?" But the young woman was far too confused to do anything.

Apparently her confusion lasted too long, because Dartz looked mildly annoyed. "Get in already, move it! I still have some time before closing." And with that, the man actually moved behind Summer and started pushing the smaller woman in.

"Hey, wait! At least tell me what's going-" And the door was slammed shut as she was now inside, "-on..." If Summer wasn't confused before, now she was utterly clueless.

"Squirt, is that you in there?" Came Yrsa's voice from the end of a short hallway which had light coming from it.

Deciding to see if that was really her friend in there, Summer practically dashed into what looked like a living room with an old TV, a large couch and two old easy chairs. In front of the couch was an old looking coffee table and to the far left was what looked like a kitchenette. There was also a doorway on the far right wall which led into another area, but that's not what Summer was focused on in this apartment that led to the store itself. It was the couch where Yrsa was sitting, covered in a large blanket. Some of her hair was combed to cover the left side of her face, because she had lost an eye when she killed a horde of Goliath. Supposedly. "Yrsa, are you okay? You asked help directly in your message. What's-" "Shut up and sit down first," Yrsa cut Summer off rudely, before motioning her head to one of the easy chairs that was facing the couch. Summer did as told, not wanting to annoy the bear who can unleash a city's worth of rage on her if annoyed enough.

As Summer took a seat, Yrsa took a deep breath, hugging the blanket towards herself. "I... I need you to help me. I... I... I don't know what to do. Please, help me!" the bear faunus looked to be on the verge of tears.

Summer wasn't sure if she should be amused or utterly terrified. Because she had only seen Yrsa cry once, and that was when they became friends. And if the memory served, Yrsa threatened to murder her then-underclassmen if anyone found out about it. But first thing first, "Yrsa... I don't know what you're talking about."

The dark skinned faunus woman gave her friend a blanched look, before realizing the problem. "Right... context... that's a thing..." It was unclear if the distressed huntress was talking to Summer or herself. "Well... it's...," Yrsa tried to say, but her mouth just opened and closed in an attempt to convey her problem. In the end, Yrsa decided not to respond with words and instead opened the blanket. Revealing that instead of her combat attire, she was wearing a loose white shirt and dark gray loose pants. But that's not what Summer focused on.

What the white cloaked woman focused on made her let out a high-pitched squee, "Yrsa, you're pregnant!" Indeed, Yrsa had a distended stomach that Summer had seen on Raven, except it looked like the bear faunus was further along. "This is wonderful!"

"NO IT FUUUUUU-DGING ISN'T!" Yrsa practically roared at the excited silver eyed woman. Though the fact that Yrsa self-censored herself was a little odd.

"Why not, you're about to be a mommy," Summer asked confused, before a thought crossed her, "Wait! Who's the father?`Where is he now?...DID HE FOR-" "SQUIRT! If you finish that last one, I will shave your head," Yrsa threatened, now looking even more angered at the mere thought of someone being even capable of doing that to her.

"...sorry," Summer whimpered.

Yrsa took a calming breath before talking again,"I can't be a mother. I don't even know what mothers do." Then the bear faunus started breathing frantically, "What if she grows to hate me? What if she becomes as horrible as me!? I can't do this!" And then she broke down into tears.

Summer was equal parts confused and worried. Yrsa Bloodspray, the Beast of Beacon, Raging Demon and dubbed the Strongest Faunus Alive was crying her eyes out about being a mother. Raven was never this bad off. But that didn't mean that Summer didn't know how to handle this. Ever so slowly Summer got up off the couch and moved next to the sobbing woman who some say is incapable of feelings other than rage. Then, ever so slowly, Summer wrapped her arms around Yrsa who still wore the blanket. The distressed mother-to-be hugging back for comfort. The two stayed like this for a while until Yrsa's crying lowered into quiet sobs. "Better?" Summer asked carefully.

"Better." Yrsa responded, breaking the hug. Then she gave Summer a look,"If anyone hears about this, I will force your own weapon, blade first, up your ass."

"Got it," Summer said fearfully, finding herself covering her butt instinctively before trying to change the subject, "Soooo, who's the father?"

It seemed like it worked, seeing as Yrsa had a rare smile, "It's Dartz. My... husband." the faunus blushed at the last part.

"You're married!? Since when!?" Summer felt betrayed at Yrsa never telling her about this.

"...Since two years ago." Yrsa revealed as she covered herself in the blanket again,"I needed an apartment to stay at and he was the only one willing to take me in as a lodger, despite my reputation. Then one time I felt generous and asked him if there was anything I could do around the store. He said no, but he asked if I was willing to go out. So we did... and well, after some months I asked if we could get married." Yrsa looked a little embarrassed at the last part.

"What did he say to that," Summer asked with wide-eyed interest.

"Other than 'I was supposed to say that', he said yes," Yrsa said, imitating the gruff man running the store while speaking his line. Which made the two women laugh.

"Sooo... is he really as nice to faunus as the people of this district say?" Summer then asked, now curious as to what her friend's husband was like.

Yrsa scoffed a little, "If by nice you mean, silver-tongued seller, then yes. Although in his eyes, faunus are just another type of people."

"I wish more people are like that," Summer said wistfully before asking a more important question, "Is he... good to you?"

"Hmm?" Yrsa sounded out with a questioning look before she concluded what Summer meant, "Oh yes, very. You wouldn't believe half the things he made me feel with his hands, fingers... or his humongous-" "LALALAAA! Can't hear you," Summer started chanting while covering her ears in horror at what Yrsa was about to say with a dreamy look on her face.

"What? You asked me," Yrsa complained loudly, not even realizing that this wasn't what Summer meant.

"No! I was asking if he's... nice to you," Summer clarified, hoping that she wouldn't have to hear about Yrsa's sex life.

Yrsa shook her head in amusement. "Still an oversized kid I see. But honestly... I'm not sure how to respond to that," Yrsa explained, before shrugging, "I just think of him as the only man insane enough to love me. And once I pop out this girl, I will have three reasons to get home from missions."

Summer beamed at Yrsa for saying something like that, before something about her wording struck out. "What do you mean by three-" "Mama!" was the shout that interrupted both Summer and Yrsa with a start. Turning to the source, they saw a toddler in blue onesie stumbling towards them. The little boy's presence made Summer's jaw drop at both the cute little boy and the fact that he apparently lives in this house.

"You little rascal. How did you get out," Yrsa said in mock annoyance as she moved in to pick up the little one who wrapped his small arms around the bloodthirsty demon, which also carried the name Yrsa.

"Mama!" The little one simply said happily as he kept hugging the faunus. With Yrsa patting his back with a look that somehow mixed annoyance with affection.

"...Mama?" Summer asked despite her jaw hitting the floor.

"...Right," Yrsa said with a sigh as she moved the little boy in her arms so that he could see Summer, "Summer, meet Valerian. Our adopted son. Vallie, meet Summer, mama's... acquintance." In any other situation, Summer would find it funny that Yrsa wouldn't call her a friend, but this new information was frying her brain. "Say hi to her," Yrsa said while taking one of little Valerian's arms and waving it at Summer. The little boy seemed a little wary about the stranger that was Summer.

And then Summer squeed as she dashed in front of the two, "Aww, he's so cute! I just wanna squeeze him until he pops." Acting on her words, Summer spread her arms in an effort to do just that. Only to fall on the floor when Yrsa sidestepped the attempt.

"Not on my watch, Squirt," Yrsa said smugly as the downed white Rose got up with a hurt look. Refusing to be kept away from her prize, Summer lunged with a look of glee. Which ended with her trying to reach up to the toddler while Yrsa was keeping the excited young woman at an arms length by her face. And the mama bear was not amused," Stop it! You're scaring him."

That made Summer stop as she glanced at the little boy who looked like he was clutching to his mother like his life depended on it. Which made Summer back off with a look of remorse. "Sorry! I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to scare the little one," Summer motormouthed apologies.

"What in the name of Dust is going on in here!" Demanded Dartz who had come from the hallway, that led to his store to see his and Yrsa's son looking like he was about to cry into the faunus' shoulder. With Yrsa's friend apologizing profusely.

"Oh, hello darling," Yrsa said happily, cutting through Summer's remorse. And replacing it with confusion. The white rose wasn't sure Yrsa was capable of sounding that happy or affectionate for that matter. "You close up already?" Was added by the overly happy mama bear, who moments ago looked annoyed at Summer.

"I did. Now why does Valerian look like he wants to cry," the man asked again while giving Summer a suspicious look.

"Summer didn't know that Valerian isn't fond of strangers, or that her overly excitable nature might scare him," Yrsa explained while bouncing the little boy she was holding lightly.

"...Alright then," Dartz said accepting the explanation, before giving the young woman a look,"So, did you have a good talk with my cuddlybear?" The man had a shit eating grin as he said that.

"...Dartz," Yrsa said in a warning tone even as Summer was desperately holding her laughter. Lest the bear woman decides to eat her alive. "That's it, you're sleeping on the couch!" Most men would be begging not to be kicked out of bed, but it seemed like Dartz wasn't even phased by the threat.

Instead, the man walked towards the kitchenette and opened a cupboard before retrieving some kind of jar from there. Then the man held the jar so that Yrsa could see what it was with a confident smile.

"Don't you dare, you... fatty," Yrsa growled as she glared at the mystery jar while keeping the words she wanted to use bottled up. Now Summer knew why the bear self-censored herself earlier.

But the said "fatty" dared and he opened the jar before producing a spoon and dipping it into the contents. Then he started lifting what Summer recognized as honey out of it and let it drip back in like he was taunting Yrsa somehow.

"Fine, gimme that, and I won't kick you out of bed," Yrsa relented as she stomped towards her "darling husband". Still holding Valerian who looked oblivious to the tension betweem his adoptive parents.

Then to Summer's amazement, Dartz took a spoonful of the treat and howeverd it in front of Yrsa's face. "Say 'ah'," the man said with a grin.

"...Don't push your luck," Yrsa replied with an annoyed look before clamping her mouth over the spoon. Soon enough the mighty faunus had an expression Summer didn't know she was capable of. Absolute happiness. "Trade." Was the only warning Yrsa gave before pushing Valerian into Dartz's arms and taking the honey jar with the spoon. And then she started spooning the slightly pink hued honey into her mouth with a look of bliss on her face. "I love you so much," Yrsa said, with no one knowing if she meant her husband, or the honey jar she was holding.

"That must be some honey," Summer commented with a dumbfounded expression. Today seemed to be a number of first sights for her.

"It should be," Dartz answered for his wife, while rocking the toddler who seemed content to being in his father's arms.,"It's Royal Pink after all."

"Whuh!? But that stuff is incredibly expensive!" Summer exclaimed in disbelief. That honey was a perfect blend of honey and the red sap of Forever Fall. No one outside a private farmer knows how to make it and it was so expensive that only the richest people on Remnant such as the Schnee family could buy it.

"The bee farmer who makes it is an old friend of mine," Dartz explained as he watched his wife eating the honey, while looking like she was on the verge of foodgasm. He wasn't sure if this behavior was her hormones, faunus heritage or a personal quirk... or a combination of all three.

"Can I have some," Summer asked hopefully, wondering what it tastes like.

"You'll have to ask Yrsa," Dartz said before leaving the room to put the now drowsy Valerian into bed. With that, Summer gave her best puppy dog eyes to Yrsa, which the young woman had used to bend Qrow, Taiyang and occasionally Raven to her will.

"Grrr!" It didn't seem to work on Yrsa though.

Giving up on that plan, Summer decided to get to the question she had before getting caught up in everything else, "Soooo... how come you have an adopted son?"

Yrsa paused mid-spoonful of the best sugary food in the world before looking at Summer. "...Dartz and I talked about having kids, and... I wasn't keen on going through the 'joys' of childbirth, so we decided to adopt. Fat load of good that did, as you can tell," Yrsa said the last part while glaring at her pregnant belly.

"Soooo... what happened," Summer asked, having a hard time picturing Yrsa and Dartz... making babies for some reason.

"...The precautions failed, that's all I'm willing to say," Yrsa said as she took another spoonful of the euphoria inducing honey.

And Summer wasn't sure she wanted to know the details. So instead, "You haven't... considered abortion have you?" Summer asked hesitantly.

"What? No! That's just..." Yrsa trailed off frantically before taking a calming breath, "I can't bring myself to end a life that hasn't even had a chance to see anything beyond my womb. Besides, with how far along I am, that's not even an option anymore."

Summer sighed with relief at hearing that. "Well... I think you would make a great mom," the white cloaked girl then said with a beaming smile.

"You really think so," Yrsa asked with a look in her eye that was begging for a confirmation.

"Well, yeah. I mean, little Valerian seems to think so," Summer said with a grin.

"...He doesn't understand what I am," Yrsa said with a sigh, "But when he does... he will see me as a monster."

Summer had a frown on her face, "Yrsa, you picked up the little boy and comforted him. That's not something a monster could do."

"...I don't know... but what if this girl becomes as horrible or worse than me," Yrsa then fretted, while putting the jar and spoon down and rubbing her belly.

"You just have to do better than your parents," Summer retorted, earning an annoyed look from Yrsa.

"...I never had parents and you know it," the bear argued back, annoyed at the Squirt forgetting that little tidbit.

"Exactly! That means you can't do worse than them," Summer said, looking as if she had won the argument.

"...I don't know if you're genious or an idiot," Yrsa said with a sigh before her ears perked up a little at the sound of heavy footfalls.

Soon enough the huge man that was insane enough to fall in love with Yrsa came through the doorway that led to the other hallway. "The little bugger is asleep, but I'm not sure the rails are gonna hold him anymore," The man said as he glanced at the two women in the room.

"Great," Yrsa said with the tiniest of smiles, "That little boy seems a little too smart for his own good."

At that moment Summer remembered something,"By the way, Yrsa, how do you know it's a girl?" As she asked this, the white rose pointed at Yrsa's belly.

Yrsa gave her friend a blank look,"From the ultrasound, duh!"

"Wait... you let a doctor... do an ultrasound on you?" Summer asked slowly, having a hard time picturing Yrsa sitting down and letting a doctor prod her just like that.

"...Yes, that's how it's done," Yrsa said, starting to look at her acquintance like she was being weird, "Didn't you know that?"

"But... How come no one recognized you?" Summer then asked, "I mean, wouldn't the media have pulled headlines like, 'The Strongest Faunus Alive Is Having a Baby' or something?" Yrsa was that much of a celebrity among humans and faunus alike, especially among faunus ever since she won the Vytal festival on her last year at Beacon.

"...You wouldn't suggest that I didn't wear a disguise would you," Yrsa asked with a look that said, "Are you an idiot?". "It also helps to have a husband with a wit to match his frame." The last one was added with a loving look to Dartz.

"Thank you," Dartz said, before glancing at Summer, "It's pretty late right now, would you like to stay here for the night?"

"Oh. Umm... it's okay I have place to stay," Summer declined politely, "I wouldn't want to bother you."

"You wouldn't be a bother," Dartz said kindly, "Besides, there could be some shady people moving around at this time of night. Who knows what might happen."

Now Summer felt insulted,"I can handle whatever they could throw at me."

"I wasn't talking about you," Dartz said with an amused chuckle, earning a confused look from Summer. "I meant, who knows what might happen to the poor fools who cross paths with you," the closet sized man clarified with an amused chuckle.

"...Okaayyy," Summer said unsurely.

"You get used to his idea of people to worry about," Yrsa said with an amused look before taking the honey jar again and with tremendous amount of effort, closed it and put it inside the cupboard. "By the way, we don't have a guestroom anymore, so I hope you don't mind sleeping on the couch."

"It's okay," Summer said with a smile, before remembering something, "Wait a sec, if you had gone through with kicking your husband off to couch, where would I have slept?"

"In the bed with me," Yrsa said, like it was obvious.

"Whuh!? But... but... that's not," Summer stammered with a blush.

"Do you like women, Squirt," Yrsa asked with a dead-pan tone.

"No! I-" "Then I don't see a problem with it," Yrsa interrupted, finding more amusement at Summer's discomfort than was probably appropriate. "Speaking of which, Dartz. Fetch Summer that extra blanket and the pillow."

"Yes your grace," Dartz said with a mock bow before disappearing back into the hallway and up the stairs which were previously un-noticed by Summer.

Sighing in mild defeat, Summer took out her Scroll and called her team mates to tell them that she would stay the night at Yrsa's place. When asked about what it was like there, Yrsa gave the white rose a look. So Summer just told them it was comfy.

After that it didn't take long before Summer had stripped down to her undies(she didn't like sleeping in her clothes) and was now trying to sleep on the couch under the blanket she was provided. Keyword, "tried" because as it turned out, Yrsa's and Dartz's bedroom was right above her. How did she know?

"Faster, you fat bastard!" Was the borderline scream that Summer heard. Not even remotely muffled by the ceiling. "Or are you too fat for that!?"

"How's this for 'too fat'!?" Was the smug retort which was followed by loud smacking sound, which Summer was desperately trying to cover up with her head buried under the pillow.

"Aughh! Yes! More!" It's no use, the sounds of the married couple's "activities" were unblockable.

Summer was seriously regretting her decision to stay for the night, but leaving now would be incredibly rude. Actually, how is little Valerian sleeping through this noise? Better yet, isn't this kind of activity harmful for the baby? That's not even counting the fact that Summer couldn't even tell if Yrsa and Dartz were... doing adult stuff or having a serious fight mixed with the previously mentioned activities.

Eventually, Summer just grew numb to the noise and fell into an uneasy sleep.

In the morning, Summer was awoken by the smell of food. This made the tired young woman sit up on almost autopilot as she smelled something delicious wafting into her nostrils from the kitchenette.

"...Squirt, clothes." was the dead pan remark that made Summer remember that she was NOT in her apartment. Which was why the white rose let out a squeak before hiding under the blanket again. Quickly searching for her neatly folded clothes, Summer took them into the blanket cocoon and got dressed. Only then did she dare to look to see Yrsa munching on breakfast while little Valerian was on a highchair. "I see my darling's cooking woke you up," Yrsa said smugly before pointing to an extra plate, which was presumably for Summer herself. "He's great in bed, knows how to cook and loves me for me," Yrsa said happily, once again earning a weirded out look from Summer. A happy Yrsa is a weird Yrsa in the younger woman's silver eyes.

Still, Summer couldn't say no to a breakfast the man Yrsa fell for had cooked so she took a seat at the counter that acted as a dining table and dug in. Turns out Yrsa wasn't bragging, Dartz is a good cook. "Where's your husband? I wanna thank him," Summer said, being tempted to ask for the recipe for this.

"Already opened the shop," Yrsa responded as she took a break from her food before using a napkin to wipe around Valerian's messy cheeks. The little one wasn't very clean eater yet.

Summer watched the exchange with a wistful look, "You know... I wonder if Raven would look as happy as you do once her baby's born?"

That comment made the bear faunus do a double take as she gave her friend a look, "Hagraven's knocked up too?" Then she burst into laughter, "So who's the unlucky guy?"

Summer gave the bear a disapproving look, before responding anyway,"It's Tai."

That made Yrsa stop laughing. "So... Hagraven and Dumbass are multiplying... How far along is she," Yrsa then asked with a serious look.

"Four months," Summer responded with an unsure look.

This made the mighty bear faunus smile like a shark, "Interesting. I'm already better than her as a fighter, might as well be a better mother too."

"Uhhh..." Summer sounded out, not sure if you can just compete on something like that.

"I'll shower both of my kids with lots of love, while Dartz will keep them fed with his cooking." The enthusiastic tone was weirding Summer out, has pregnancy truly altered Yrsa this much? "And then I'll teach them the most effective ways of disabling the enemy."

"_Ah. There we go._" Summer thought with relief. "I thought you said that you couldn't be a mother," Summer then decided to point out.

Which earned the white rose woman a glare that made her wither a little. "I don't know what you mean," Yrsa said with a tone that indicated that this conversation is over.

Summer wisely shut up and returned to her food.

After a moment though, Yrsa broke up the silence, "Seriously though, Squirt... Thank you. Just... don't let it go to your head." the mama bear sounded very embarrassed about thanking someone.

"I know," Summer said happily. Although she couldn't help but wonder if Raven's and Yrsa's children might become friends one day. That would be funny, seeing as the two still hate each other's guts. Or at least Raven does, Yrsa just sees the black haired and red eyed young woman as a minor nuisance.

"By the way,"Yrsa then piped up, "Would the Hagraven happen to have a copy of 'Mama Huntress'?"

"What's that?" Summer asked, never having heard of it.

"It's a book that advices pregnant huntresses on exercises to keep their bodies in fighting shape without endangering the baby," Yrsa responded easily, "It's very good actually." The bear faunus emphasized her words by flexing her arms that have retained their muscle mass.

Summer's eyes widened at this information. One of the things Raven had fretted over was staying in fighting shape. "Where can I get that?" Summer asked, eager to get that book to help her team mate. And maybe get herself a copy, just in case.

"Dartz bought it from Tukson's Book Trade," Yrsa responded easily, before looking thoughtful,"Although any good bookstore might have it on their shelves."

With that, the two kept exchanging small talk, well, Summer did while Yrsa was mostly focused on stopping her adopted son from flailing around too much. But soon enough, Summer said her farewells and left through a door that led to the alley, because apparently Dartz wouldn't like about rumors spreading if someone saw Summer leaving through the front. But that's not her problem, she had some bookshopping to do.

* * *

**AN: Yeah, a rather large timeskip compared to the previous one. Here we see Yrsa having found someone insane enough to have a family with her. **


End file.
